Canada X Country Reader
by Angela-Vargas
Summary: So you're a country and you're friends with Canada and he invites you over for breakfast and stuff happens.


You sat in the meeting room waiting for your best friend, Canada, to get there. You were one of the only people who ever noticed him. And you hated it when people almost sat on him! You never really payed much attention to the **meetings** because nothing ever got done and they were always utter chaos. Occasionally you would talk to Canada but, most of the time you couldn't hear his quiet voice over the sound of all the yelling and fighting.

"Hey, (c/n), how's it going?" he asked as he sat down next to you.

You looked up at him as he sat down and smiled. "Hey, Canada! I'm good, you?" you replied. Just then you noticed that America was walking over to you guys. No doubt, going to try and sit next to you. You just narrowed your eyes when he got over to the two of you. "Don't even sit down, America!" you said coldly.

"Oh, Dudette com'on! Why not? No one's sitting there!" He whined, which just pissed you off even more.

"I'm still here!" Canada whisper-yelled, trying to get America's attention. America jumped back a bit and looked down at Canada.

"O-oh, Hey bro..." America stuttered a bit afraid of what you might do to him. "I'm soooo sorry dude! I didn't see you there!"

Canada sighed. "It's okay... no one ever does..." He sounded a little sad as he said this.

~~~

After the meeting had started, America was talking about super heroes and being a hero himself. And then the chaos began. France and England got in a fist-fight, Italy **started crying**, Romano was yelling at Spain, and this all started when you and Canada were having a conversation. Now you couldn't hear him. You looked over to Germany, who was about to snap just like you. Just then, that stupid bear that Canada carried around everywhere said "Who are you?" and that did it.

**"EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!" **you yelled. **"CAN'T YOU STOP FIGHTING FOR ONCE?! ALL WE DO AT THESE STUPID MEETINGS IS FIGHT AND GET NOTHING DONE! CAN'T WE AT LEAST TRY TO GET SOMETHING DONE?! IS THAT SO HARD?!" **Everyone just stared at you. You had never snapped like that before. Yeah, you had gotten mad... but nothing like this.

"(C-c/n), calm down..." you heard Canada say as he tugged on your sleeve.

"I-i'm sorry..." you replied and sat down. The rest of the time you were silent. No one asked you any questions and you didn't talk to anyone at all. It was like you had suddenly became mute. All you did was sit there and listen and write notes for once.

~~~

After the meeting was over you started to gather your stuff and you thought about your little outbreak from earlier. _'I sounded like Germany! What's wrong with me? Man! I really lost it' _you giggled a bit at that last part. It was true, you did lose it. But, it was kind of funny. Just then your thoughts were interrupted by someone pulling on your sleeve. You turned around to see that it was Canada and you smiled. "Oh, Hey! What's up?"

"Are you okay? You didn't say a word the entire time." he sounded very worried which made your heart clench. It hurt to see him so worried. This was a very new feeling to you. You had never felt this way about someone. But, you just brushed it off for now.

"Yeah, I'm fine just a little out of it..." you trailed off a bit.

"Hey, umm... I-I was wondering..." Canada stuttered a bit and his cheeks turned a light pink.

"Hmm? What is it?" you asked and walked a bit closer to him.

"I-I was wondering if you wanted to c-come over to my house for some pancakes tomorrow." Again he stuttered and his cheeks turned a bit darker.

You smiled when you saw the slight blush on his cheeks. "I would love to... Matthew." With that you grabbed your things and headed out the door.

~~~

After you got home you really didn't do much but, you were really excited for tomorrow. It would be great! You had this fluttering feeling in your chest that was quite foreign to you. What was this feeling? You decided to go make something to eat and just go to sleep. The only problem with was that you couldn't fall asleep. You were just too excited. So you decided to play some music. That always helped you go to sleep. So you put in your headphones and turned on your Ipod and tried to go to sleep. After a while you finally fell into a deep sleep.

~~~

The next morning you woke up and looked at the clock and moaned. It was 7 in the morning. You remembered that you were going over to Canada's house and you sprung out of bed to get ready to leave. You put on a (f/c) tank top with the (c/n) flag on it and some jeans. You grabbed your cell phone and keys and headed out the door to your car.

Once you got to his house you rang the doorbell and you heard footsteps running to the door. You smiled when Canada opened the door. "Oh, hey (c/n)! Come on in!"

"Matthew, we're alone. Feel free to call me _." you said as you walked inside.

"I umm... o-okay..." he stuttered a bit, but he smiled and walked back to the kitchen.

You were leaning on the counter watching Canada make pancakes from behind. You could see the pink, frilly apron he was wearing and you giggled a bit. You walked around the counter and leaned on the counter next to the stove that he was using. "Do you want any help, Matthew?" you asked.

"No, that's okay, _." he replied. You went over to where the radio was and turned it on. Right as you turned it on the song "Canadian. Please" came on and you smiled widely.

"Hey, Canada, remember this song?" you asked. You and Canada used to drive the other countries crazy by singing it all the time at the meetings. Even if you weren't Canadian, it was your favorite song for obvious reasons. Canada smiled and nodded as you both started to sing along to it.

_Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian, please  
Even if in winter things tend to freeze  
We've got the world monopoly on trees  
And our country's bordered by three different seas_

Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian, please  
We invented the zipper, we've got expertise  
We made insulin to combat disease  
Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian, please

Brits have got the monarchy  
The US has the money  
But I know that you wanna be Canadian

The French have got the wine and cheese  
Koalas chill with the Aussies  
But I know that you wanna be Canadian

As you were singing, you made hand movements that signified each line of the song and Canada was spinning around every so often and was making the the pancakes a little bit faster. But, only he sung the next part because every time you ever tried you would fail at the pronunciation.

_Et si ce n'était pas assez  
On a deux langues officielles:  
L'anglais et le français  
Ooh la la_

Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian, please  
Where else do you find mounted police  
Or go to the hospital and not pay fees  
Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian, please

And when freshwater is in high demand  
We've got the world's largest supply on hand  
So you know that we could make a pretty good friend  
But it's even better if you can be...

Brits have got the monarchy  
The US has the money  
But I know that you wanna be Canadian

The French have got the wine and cheese  
Koalas chill with the Aussies  
But I know that you wanna be Canadian

So you're thinking to yourself,  
"How do I live in this beautiful country?"  
Well we've got some steps for you to follow...

STEP 1: Lose the gun  
STEP 2: Buy a canoe  
STEP 3: Live multiculturally  
STEP 4: You're ready, there is no more!

We got beavers, caribou and moose  
We got buffalos, bears, and Canadian goose  
And we're sorry about Celine Dion  
But she did do that good song for James Cameron...

Brits have got the monarchy  
The US has the money  
But I know that you wanna be Canadian

The French have got the wine and cheese  
Koalas chill with the Aussies  
But I know that you wanna be Canadian

The Greek chilled out with Socrates  
Can't build a wall like the Chinese  
But I know that you wanna be Canadian

In Kenya they have safaris  
We've missed lots of other countries  
But I know that you wanna be Canadian

After the song was over the two of you were laughing. It was just like at the meetings when they drove the others crazy. It was so much fun being able to enjoy a moment like this again. You looked over to where the finished pancakes were and you noticed that there was more than enough pancakes for you, Canada, and Kumajiro. "Well, that was fun." you giggled.

"Yeah, it's just like old times. So, how many pancakes do you want?"

"Hmm... 5 I guess."

You both got your pancakes and started eating in silence. It eventually turned into an awkward silence and you got lost in your thoughts. _'how am I going to tell him? Does he already know? I want him to know that I don't want to be just his friend anymore... I hope I can tell him...' _after a little you were interrupted by his voice.

"_-_? Are you okay?" he asked. _'Dammit! Why is he so cute?! That just makes it harder for me to tell him.'_

"Y-yeah. I'm fine..." you replied with a light blush on your cheeks. "So, anything new happening in your country?"

"Not really actually..."

"You know we never really talked about our lives before we knew we were Nations..."

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, I was wondering what happened during your childhood or who raised you. Like, the stuff before I met you..."

"Well, France actually found me one day and he raised me. So, I always knew I was a nation."

"Oh." you sounded a little disappointed.

"So, what about you?"

"Well, before I knew I was a country, I actually had normal parents that loved and cared about me. But, they were a little over-protective. So, whenever I found someone that I liked, they would always push that guy away by acting crazy or something. But, I bet they would like you-" you covered your mouth and blushed after realizing what you just said.

"W-what?" Canada blushed a bit.

"W-well I guess I kind of have to tell you now." you let out a little sigh and your cheeks turned a dark crimson. "I-I love you, Matthew."

"Oh, _. I-I J-Je t'aime trop" he replied with his own shade of red on his cheeks. "I always have..."

You leaned in close to Canada's face and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. His cheeks turned a darker red, if that was even possible. He regained his composure and leaned close to you and kissed you on the lips in a passionate kiss. For a second you were shocked but, you soon melted into the kiss and you kissed him back. His tongue grazed your bottom lip, asking for entry and you parted your lips a bit letting him explore the new territory. After a while the stupid need for oxygen broke the kiss and the two of you were gasping for air slightly. "Je t'aime, _." he said.

"I love you too, Matthew." you replied, smiling.


End file.
